This invention relates to an improved bit construction and, more particularly, to a bit construction which is especially useful in a restricted work space.
Almost all machinery and equipment are assembled by means of fasteners such as bolts, screws and the like. Such fasteners are typically headed to define a polygonal shape or with an internal recess which allows the fasteners to be driven by various types of tools, such as wrenches, bits, etc. Automobile assembly utilizes numerous types of fasteners particularly in assembly of the engine and related components housed in the engine compartment of the vehicle. One type of fastener that enjoys popularity in the automotive field is known by the trade name as a TORX fastener. TORX fasteners have a proprietary configuration associated with the fastener head, as exemplified and disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,269,246 and 3,763,725, for example. The owner of the TORX technology has extensively licensed that technology as well as the trademark, TORX, associated therewith. As a result, TORX brand fasteners are especially popular in the original equipment automotive industry. The automotive aftermarket has thus developed a need to provide various drivers and bit constructions useful to drive TORX fasteners. This invention relates to a bit construction useful for driving fasteners having a head with a recess therein for receipt of the bit including, most especially fasteners having a recess configured in accord with the TORX brand technology.
A problem often encountered with respect to automotive fasteners results from restricted access to the fasteners particularly in automobile engine compartments. Proposals have been made to improve the accessibility of such fasteners by developing specialized bit constructions. For example, fastener bits have been developed which may be engaged by a bit holder which, in turn, coacts with a wrench driver. In this manner, a series of bits of various sizes may be utilized in combination with a standard, single bit holder and a single wrench handle. This arrangemere, though useful, still is difficult to use in a restricted work space. In order to overcome these drawbacks, the present invention was devised and is especially useful with TORX type bit drivers of the type designed to engage a shaped recess in the head of a fastener.